ratchets_ddfandomcom-20200214-history
Campaign 1
Campaign 1, titled The Cobalt Cabal, is the first campaign of the Moms Basement Discord group. It follows a group of adventurers, The Cobalt Cabal, in their adventurers across the continent of Ockshia, and later across other planes of existence. The first campaign is measured in sessions, following different character arcs over the duration. Each session is roughly 6 hours long, some of them going beyond 10 hours and rarely below 5 hours. The campaign started mid-September of 2018. A second campaign has been discussed several times by the group, but whether it would happen or not is still a decision to be made by the Dungeon Master. Recruitment Chris was inspired by the online web-series Critical Role to create his own Dungeons & Dragons campaign in its fifth edition. Naturally, every Dungeon Master needed players, so he turned to the Ultimate Smash Discord ''where most of his online friends were. He capped out the player cast at six players, inviting Joe, Cole, Nicole, Trev, Deku, and Ali to join his first campaign. Everyone was very new to Dungeons & Dragons and didn't even know what ''Critical Role was, so the first few sessions were understandably messy. Down the road, Trev, Ali, and Deku went their own ways as they didn't get much enjoyment out of Dungeons & Dragons as much as the other remaining players did, so they left the campaign. Trev's character, Xantu, was left in the hands of Chris, as the character is very important to Nicole's character, Mira, and her backstory. As the campaign went on, Spikey was added to the cast of players, introducing himself as Volstaag, the Orc Monk. Later down the road, Jake joined the campaign as Syn, a Yuan-ti Pureblood Paladin of Silvanus. The Dungeon Master is heavily considering bringing in a new player after Deku had left the campaign much later on. He would definitely allow this if Xantu were to perish. Character Changes Joe was infamous for constantly changing his characters, although he had a reason for each of them. Flick was Joe's first character, and was given the option to change his character by the Dungeon Master since he didn't find it very fun. Later down the road, Joe realised that he probably wouldn't have ever switched from Flick if he knew how to play the game properly, and saw the Cleric class as very fun and optimal. After Flick, Teddy was created as Joe's player character; a Human Druid who wasn't familiar with life's luxuries, and valued all forms of nature. After Vermillion was arrested, Teddy fled as he felt helpless trying to help Vermillion be a better person. Outside of the story, Joe recently purchased more material from D&D Beyond and wanted to use them, so he changed his character again. S'kwaugh was created after Teddy, a very young Aarakocra Cleric of the Raven Queen from the Shadowfell. This was by far Joe's most successful character, as it went on for quite a few sessions, up until S'kwaugh's death, where he was consumed by a Spider Queen in the mines of Glandelor. After S'kwaugh's death, Alexandra was created; a Half-Elf Vampire Sorceress who was taken from her family, and transformed into a vampire against her will by Dregon forces. Her blood was valued and rare, as a very ancient vampire was responsible for transforming her. She was buried "alive" underground in Heartpoolard. Like Flick, Joe stopped enjoying the character after a long while, and changed yet again. After anxiously waiting, Joe was relieved of Alexandra when she was assassinated by Dregon assassins in the prison of the capital of the Grunkazak Empire. Later down the road, in a shocking surprise according to the others, Teddy was re-introduced as Joe's new player character, returning as an improved and heavily edited version of the original. After Volstaag had perished at the hands of Mother, Spikey introduced his new character, a Transmutation Wizard named Molly. Molly recently retired from the campaign, story-wise due to her father's condition not improving much. Outside of the story, Spikey really wasn't enjoying the character, as he didn't favour the Wizard class after playing it for a while. The Players (Player characters are stated current-time and/or when the campaign ended). Xantu was Trev's original character, but was taken over by Chris after he left. Former Characters These characters are old player characters that are no longer being played in the current game. The following characters were removed from the campaign in the order shown. Arcs Season 1 Duration: Session 1 - Session 34 'Outcome: 'The Cobalt Cabal successfully made their way to Mt. Gewalt in the far west of the Grunkazak Empire, where the supposed leader of the Vampires was located. With reinforcements from the capital city of Goganborith, and with the help of the remaining members of the Order of the Profane Soul, they made it to Dregan. When they reached the top of the manor, Dregan was sat on a throne in the midst of a rainstorm on the roof. With two golem statues of Orcus by his side, he taunted Vermillion and the remaining members of the Order of the Profane Soul. In a twisted turn of events, Jack slashed the back of Rye and approaches Dregan, claiming to be a loyalist of his. In one swift motion, after feeling that he had no more use for him, Dregan forced his hand into the gut of Jack, leaving him to bleed out before his throne. A fight insued shortly after, as Dregan advanced at Vermillion, and initiative rolls were made. Dregan was destroyed collaboratively by Vermillion and Teddy in the final battle, where the body was bisected by Vermillion, and the soul was incinerated by Teddy after he summoned a radiant beam from the moon itself. Shortly after Dregan was defeated, Teddy made his way over to the dying Jack who lays before Dregan's throne. In a apparent fit of rage, Teddy repeatedly slammed his fists into Jack's head, making a bloody and gory mess. Jack was helpless in his current state, and died. After these events went down, The Cobalt Cabal had no tasks to complete, so they took a month to gather their thoughts and complete whatever inconveniences they needed to. Season 2 'Duration: '''Session 34 - ''present '''Outcome: '''TBACategory:Campaigns Category:Campaign 1